narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Akasaka Rakudo
Background Rakudo was born into the Inuzuka Clan of Konohagakure no Sato, but often traveled to Kirigakure to visit when his dad was there to do business. He had one sister from who he got separated from at an early age. As he grew up he showed some exceptional skills for the Inuzuka clan jutsu, but ultimately had no talent for it. It is rumored throughout the Inuzuka clan that this is because Rakudo spent a large portion of his time trying to learn the jutsu of another clan who specialized in Nendo Ninpou. It is unknown if the clan actually taught him their secret jutsu or if Rakudo found a way to imitate it. He graduated from the academy at the age of 11 with average grades, and passed the chuunin exams at the age of 13. A few months later, Rakudo fled to Kirigakure no Sato in search of power and friends. He set out with his puppy, Covington, and a ship. As Rakudo dwelled on the edge of Kirigakure, he became interested in developing suiton ninjutsu as he was now an rogue of Konohagakure and a resident of Kirigakure. He was offered this knowledge and skills in swordsmanship by becoming a pirate. In the strange but familiar village, Rakudo fell in love with a woman named Koinu, who had fled from the same clan. Their relationship lasted a long time, but maybe it wasn't meant to be. With only a scar and his son Richard, Rakudo he turned from the world and focused on his job. During his time at sea, Rakudo perfected an suiton jutsu that he has made his own. So began his rise to power.... Appearance A fairly young man whose height of 6'2" and lean muscle build betray his actual athletic ability. His skin is that of a dark tan offset by his light golden blonde hair. He wears white pants, a long-sleeved white shirt, and a modified flak jacket that holds the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist weapons scroll horizontally at his lower back. Overtop of the flacket jacket, he wears a royal blue hooded- cloak. Numerous tantos can be seen lining the sides of his pants; six on each side. Abilities Though born the Inuzuka clan, Rakudo rarely relies on their clan jutsu; rather he uses an arsenal of ninjutsu and taijutsu that he has gained through the years. He also has taken a liking to collecting Doujutsu which has expanded his horizon with jutsu choices. Having once housed the Gobi, he has retained some knowledge of Steam Jutsu. Inuzuka Clan Rakudo is able to communicate with canines even the dogs cannot talk. As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Rakudo possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. By concentrating chakra to his nose this is amplified to an even greater extent allowing Rakudo to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from a fair distance away. Hachimon Rakudo learned a small fraction of the Eight Gates while he was but a young boy, having only mastered the first five gates though. Doujutsu Kekkei Genkai obtained via Reset Before leaving Konohagakure, Rakudo managed to catch a young Hyuugan male of the main branch off guard and behead him in one swift motion. Rakudo took this head with him and at some point Tsunumi to implant the Byakugan into his eye sockets. Many years later, there was a boom of shinobi claiming to be direct descendents of Rikudou Sennin . With this rumor he set out to see what the fuss was about; after little searching Rakudo stumbled upon a woman who bore the greatest of the Doujutsu known as the Rinnegan. Like with the Hyuugan male, he managed to behead her as well though this was done with much more difficulty. With his title as Mizukage, it wasn't hard to find a Medical Ninja who would perform the eye surgery needed to implant a single Rinnegan. As a souvenir, one Byakugan, and one Rinnegan are kept in jars hidden away from anyone who may be looking for them. Kekkei Genkai obtained via Trade In his waning days as Jinchuuriki of Gobi, Rakudo was sought out by a shinobi known as Fuyu Masumi(now Yamashita Kuuya) and was offered a single Mangekyou Sharingan eye in exchange for an object of great power. When the trade was completed, he put the eye away until he could meet with Raifudo who would then teach him the jutsu that would allow him to utilize a third eye. Kenjutsu Seven Swordsmen of the Mist As the official scroll holder of the SSM, Rakudo has shown skills beyond exceptional with each of the special swords. A majority of the blades were in his possession before he became soft and lent Samehada to Isaribi, and traded Hiramekarei to Tetsujin in exhange for the Gobi. He can summon all of the swords(except the two forementioned) in rapid succession to overwelm the opponent with several different abilities in an almost continuous flurry of strikes.